elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Permanent Retirement
Overview Faction: Dark Brotherhood Quest Giver: Ocheeva Reward: 300 , advance to Assassin rank Bonus: 500 Background The time has come to remove a thorn in the side of the Dark Brotherhood. Adamus Phillida has pledged his existence to ridding the world of the Dark Brotherhood. You will end his life. Just Completed the Quest and noticed they gave me 300 then 500 as bonus coins. Walkthrough This contract is complete when the player kills him, regardless of the method. However, to get the bonus, players have to cut his finger off and put it in the desk of his replacement. Phillida is wearing armour except when swimming, which he does around 3:00 in the afternoon. This is a good time to attack him. If you want the bonus, take his finger and give up to the guards and when you either paid your fine or served your sentence. Then fast travel to the Imperial City Prison and pick the lock on the second door on the right and open up the desk and put the finger inside. (ignore the first door, if you don't want trouble.) Alternativly, after killing Phillida, take the keys from his body. This will save lockpicks and time in opening the very hard lock on the office door. There is a known glitch in this mission, in which the Rose of Sithis will have no effect on the target. Phillida and the town guards will then attack you. One way to get around this is to attack Phillida and immediately run to the nearest gate. Phillida and a small number of guards will pursue you, but killing them will be easier than defeating the army that will attack you in town. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : I must kill Adamus Phillida, a recently retired Imperial Legion officer, who has taken up residence in the City Watch barracks in Leyawiin. For this task, I have been given an enchanted arrow called the Rose of Sithis. If I can hit Phillida with the arrow when he is not wearing his armor, the strike will be fatal. I should head to Leyawiin, stalk Adamus Phillida, and attack when the moment is right. The contract will be complete when Phillida lies dead, whether I use the Rose of Sithis or not. After killing Phillida: : Adamus Phillida is dead. I may return now to the Sanctuary for my reward. If I want to receive a bonus, however, there is one more task I must complete. Phillida wears an Imperial Legion ring. I should take his finger, with the ring still attached, and put it in the desk of Phillida's Imperial Legion successor, in his office in the Imperial City. After picking up Phillada's severed finger: : I have acquired the severed finger of Adamus Phillida, with the ring still attached. I should now go to the Imperial City, and place the finger in the desk of Phillida's Imperial Legion successor, in his office in the Prison Barracks. If I do this, I will receive a bonus. Or, I may forfeit the bonus and simply return to Ocheeva at the Sanctuary. After placing the finger in Phillada's successor's desk: : I have placed the finger of Adamus Phillida in the desk of his successor, in his office in the Imperial City. I should now return to Ocheeva and claim my reward, and bonus. Category:Quests Category:Dark Brotherhood quests Category:Quests that start in Cheydinhal